Mary's Song
by spiritwolf97
Summary: A little EdxWinry oneshot based on the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. Just what I thought would of happened if the war hadn't happened.


**~Based on the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) By Taylor Swift**

**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

** I looked at you like the stars that shined**

** In the sky, the pretty lights**

** And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

** Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

** And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

Ed and Winry sat together on a small picnic blanket that their parents had set out for them. Winry sat in front of an empty plate and was finishing off her milk. Ed had eaten his food, but his glass of milk still sat in front of him, untouched. "Ed," Winry protested, "if you don't finish your milk, you'll never be taller than me.

Ed's face turned crimson with anger, "I'm not short, I just haven't had my growth spurt yet!"

Winry just laughed and laid back, looking at the stars. She looks over at Ed, his golden eyes look like their shining in the moonlingt. "Hey Ed."

"Yeah?"

"You're eyes are pretty, they're like little stars."

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

** Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**

** You never did, you never did**

Winry ran, giggling under the old tree in the backyard. "It's not my fault you're short!" She squealed and ran again when he got closer.

"I could beat you up you know that right? I'm might not be taller, but I'm bigger than you, and stronger."

"You could, but you won't"

Ed sat down by the tree and sighed. "You're right."

Take me back when our world was one block wide

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

** I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

** Just two kids, you and I...**

** Oh my my my my**

"Come on guys, kiss me if you can." Winry laughed as Ed and Al chased her around the yard. Ed finally caught up to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She just laughed and ran away again.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**

** I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

** But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

** And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

** They never believed we'd really fall in love**

** And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

** And said oh my my my...**

Ed walked up to the front door to Winry's house. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding. Winry pulled open the door with her black tube-top on and her jacket tied around her waist. "Hey Ed, what's up?"

Ed couldn't help but notice how great she looked, even in her work clothes. Something else he couldn't help to notice was the fact that he was now taller than her…..he couldn't help it, it was a small triumph. "Ummm, Winry….I was wondering if maybe you…uh…wanted…to…ya know….go out on a date with me?"

Winry just laughs. "Of course I will dummy, I can't believe you were nervous. I've been waiting for you to ask me for a while." Relief flickered in his eyes and Winry couldn't help but notice that they still looked like shining stars.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

** Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

Ed groaned as he jumped out of his truck, looking at his back tire that was about a foot deep in the mud, stuck. Winry jumped out to try and help, slipping and getting covered in mud. Ed cracks up, in response; Winry gets up and tackles him into the giant puddle of mud. "Not so funny now is it?" Ed laughs and throws some mud at her. They keep goofing off for a while, but soon they are sitting in the cab of his truck. His arm was draped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

** The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

** You stayed outside till the morning light**

** Oh my my my my**

Winry glared back at him as Ed followed her to her front door. "C'mon Winry please, let me explain."

"No, Ed, you've said enough." She slams the door in his face, expecting him to leave. What she doesn't expect is that the next morning, she finds him leaning against the side of the house, fast asleep. She can't help but smile.

**A few years had gone and come around**

** We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

** And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

Ed led her to that old tree they used to love, his hands covering her eyes. He sat her down in the old swing that she used to love. "Alright, I'm gonna take my hands away, keep your eyes closed…..now open them." She couldn't believe the scene in front of her, Edward was on one knee, holding a small velvet box that contained a diamond ring. "Winry Rockbell, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Almost to the point of tears, she managed to choke out one word. "Yes." He grinned at her, slipping the ring on her finger before she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "Ed, I love you so much."

"I love you too Winry."

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

** Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

** You said I do and I did too**

Ed stood at the front of the church and smiled reassuringly at his mother, whom was crying hysterically. Then the music started and all he could see was Winry. Her blonde hair was pulled up and out of her face. The pale white dress contrasted her tan skin perfectly as she walked down the aisle. As she stopped beside Ed, he leaned down, whispering in her ear. "You look beautiful." The priest then went through the vows and they exchanged I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ed pulled her close, pulling her chin towards his as he kissed her softly.

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

** We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

** After all this time, you and I**

Ed smiled over at Winry who was holding their baby girl, Alicia. She was already starting to get wispy blonde hair. Her eyes were shining gold like her father's. A small boy walks over, pulling on Ed's sleeve. "Daddy, come play with me!"

Ed simply laughs and stands up, "Calm down Michael, I'm coming." The boy had light brown hair and the sky blue eyes of his mother.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**

** I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

** In the sky, oh my my my...**

Winry smiled over at her husband as they sat on the front porch, looking up at the sky. "Remember when we were little and I told you that your eyes shone like stars?"

"How could I forget?"

"They still do, I love you Edward."

"I love you with all my heart, Winry."


End file.
